fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Lexi Larsen
Lexi Larsen (also formerly known as Project LL) is a cybernetic super solider that was seen in Strafe: Warzones and Crow vs the World. She was an agent that was part of the team investigating Unten's rocket during the events of Fantendo - Genesis and Strafe: Warzones. During an encounter with Strafe and Leah, she was accidentally blown up by a landmine. Her body was revealed to have been recovered and with the help of cybernetics, she became a cyborg military solider. She later reappeared in Crow vs the World as a boss, having to defeat Crow as a task given to her by the United States military. Crow defeats her but in the process, frees her from the military. She later reappears in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory, having lived out in the wild for the years since her release and becoming a wild woman like Crow. Description Lexi Larsen has dark blue hair with light blue tips. She has light green eyes that are surrounded by black circles. Around her mouth is a piece of metal that keeps her mute and unable to speak, although she can grunt if she is in extreme pain, although it comes off as suffocated. While she can breathe through her mouth, she cannot breathe well. Attached to the metal are two "ears" that are able to receive signals, however Crow has disabled this feature as it was the thing controlling her. She has pale skin and wears something resembling a one piece swimsuit with a coat, although the coat is often somehow impractically hanging off her. She has a belt around her waist and a bag strapped to her left leg. She wears sandals. As of Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory, she now has a couple of cloth bandages wrapped around her chest and arms and legs, creating wraps around her hands and feet. She also wears a red loincloth around her waist. Her hair is very messy and long, and has several sticks stuck inside of it. Her left radio "ear" has broken off, leaving the right one still up but not functional. She often has blood streaked across her face to ward off potential predators. Personality Lexi Larsen is confrontational and rude during her time as an agent, something that ultimately led to the accident that made her a cyborg. Although she was recovered and even strengthened, she had no say in anything she did post-accident, including her outfit or becoming mute. A part of her resents the people who outfitted her with the cybernetics, although she is becoming used to the whole thing. Since Crow vs the World, Lexi has been living in the wild similar to Crow, and has been doing that to stay off the grid so to speak. She is constantly trying to get her metal plate off her mouth, with very little avail. She is incredibly hostile to those who come near her, and due to intense reflexes, will likely kill them before they can even say hello. She has less shame to bear, as she feels like she has sunken so low already. While overtly hostile and dangerous, she does seem to know when to yield to preserve her wellbeing, as well as to acknowledge when her feelings are off-base. She has also shown motherly traits to Bombyx Icarusiot. This comes from her desire to free those changed forcibly by technology from their "shackles", so that nobody has to go through the hell she went through. She has a general distrust in all science and governmental programs. Abilities Project LL has incredible strength, speed, and knowledge, allowing to be on the level on Crow in terms of being able to violate universal laws. As such, she can shoot holo arrows at the speed of light and run at incredible speeds without becoming tired. She can also search the internet in her brain as well as receive commands. When she gained her human enhancements, she was not allowed to disobey orders from her masters up until her fight with Crow, who kindly removed the suicide chip implanted in her. As discovered later on, removing this chip also removed Larsen's ability to search through the internet with her mind, but kept her inhuman reflexes and fighting style. Lexi Larsen was unable to speak during Crow Vs. The World, although was later seen regaining this trait during Days of Victory. Appearances ''Strafe: Warzones Appears initially as a unnamed female agent who confronts Strafe and Leah rudely when they examine Unten's rocket. She is blown up while talking to Leah, apparently tripping a landmine. She appears in the second post-credits scene as '''Project LL', her name revealed and state after the explosion revealed. It is also revealed that she will be confronting Crow about the destruction of military resources. ''Crow vs the World Lexi appears as the intended seventh boss of Crow vs the World's first round. She is forced to fight Crow against her will, attacking and chasing her with the intent to kill her. During her Red Phase, she breaks her arm in a attack that leaves them both with a single health point. After Crow defeats her, she removes the communication device responsible for all her pain. Lexi Larsen exercises her new freedom by killing a bunch of soldiers and taking off, her current whereabouts unknown. Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory In ''Days of Victory, Lexi is revealed to have survived since the events of Crow vs the World and is living in the wild, specifically in a forest. Having freed herself entirely of her old restraints, she encounters Leah when she returns to Earth and captures her in a trap. Still angry at Leah for being responsible for her current status, Lexi tells her that she will attempt to eat her. Leah quickly escapes and Lexi takes off after her, trailing behind her until Leah and Crow later arrive at A22, where she fights the two but loses. Lexi is finally forced to accept what happened at the minefield was not Leah's fault and meets Bombyx Icarusiot who she forms a immediate kinship with. The ending of Victory hints at further developments of this kinship between Bombyx and Lexi, as well as with Bondi Carbine, of which she seems to disapprove of. Relationships Strafe Lexi Larsen doesn't respect him and the feeling is probably mutual. Although Strafe had little to actually do with the accident that changed her life forever, she still feels hatred towards him and Leah. Post-Victory, she has considerably cooled on her opinion of both but still doesn't like them and will not work with them unless the universe is literally at stake. Leah Needlenam Pretty much the same feeling she has for Strafe: burning hatred. She feels far more hatred for Leah, as she is the reason she had to side-step to the side, putting her closer to the landmine that would eventually blow up. In Days of Victory, Lexi attempted to not just murder Leah, but planned to eat her too. When Leah escapes her trap, she followed her all the way to A22, where she came into a direct altercation and fight. After losing to both Leah and Crow, Lexi finally accepts that Leah and Strafe are not directly responsible for her condition, but still does not like them. Crow The two are not really enemies, although either hardly know each other. Crow freed her from the government's control in Crow vs the World, albeit left her naked in a forest. After that, Lexi has taken on several Crow-like traits, in order to seemingly survive while staying off the grid. When they meet again in Days of Victory, she shows great respect for her and admires her free nature. Bombyx Icarusiot Since the two are both experiments, Lexi Larsen has maternal instincts to protect Bombyx as Bombyx is emotionally immature and appears child-like to her. Bombyx likes her protecting her and calls her "second mom" (as she already considers Bondi Carbine to be her mom). Lexi clearly cares for Bombyx a lot in a motherly way. Trophy Information Gallery Lexi_Larsen.png|Lexi Larsen by . Trivia *Lexi's design was partially inspired by Raiden (from Metal Gear Rising) and Lapis Lazuli (from Steven Universe). *It's more or less implied her "designers" are heavily sexist and don't take any input from her. Category:Females Category:Cyborgs Category:Humans Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Crow vs the World Category:Alive Category:New Fantendoverse Trophy System Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Anti-Villain